Family Portrait
by Heartbeats In Sync
Summary: Every family has a dark secret outside of their family portrait. One-shot.


**Adelaide Langdon and Her younger self.**

Her light footsteps padded across the floor of the Murder House as her younger self held tightly onto her hand. Mirroring the expression of shyness as they disappeared behind concrete. Whispering the warnings no one would heed before buying this house. The occupants not hearing the whispers of joy and buzzing of the undead that remained behind the dry wall.

Louder, Louder, Louder. Each voice grew louder as Adelaide both future and past sat there against the wall quietly listening to those who waited so long for the living to approach and approve this house. The Harmon's were those people.

"You're going to die in there." Once again fell upon deaf ears.

* * *

**Troy and Bryan**

The redheaded twins who craved darkness and destruction entered this home with one thing in mind, Vandalizing property and the joy that came with it. Not knowing of their fate that was sealed after entering the door. The fate of death and isolation from the rest of the world.

Now, the lingering sound of footsteps and laughter echo on the dark wood of the living room. Leaving the colors of their clothing flash softly in the sunlight that streams in the window.

The walls quiet and appreciative of the new life that was brought to them.

* * *

**Moira and Ben Harmon**

Sexual tension at its peak, Moira O'Hara knew what she was doing when she switched back into her youth when a man was around. Sexuality oozed off her like blood. She swiped her slim fingers down Ben Harmon's chest, smiling at the lustful gaze he gave her. Her foot kicking over the bucket filled with soapy water to clean. She watched as Ben walked dazed through the almost fatal water spill and sighed.

She would have to clean that later when Vivien was around.

* * *

**Constance Langdon and Larry Harvey**

Whatever Constance wanted, she usually ended up getting it. At one point, she wanted a married man by the name of Larry Harvey. Almost immediately she got him fully and couldn't stand him anymore.

When he was set on fire, she refused to look at him, so she did what she thought was right.

Without looking back, she walked away with a glass of Chardonnay in her hand. The last thing Larry saw before his body was re-engulfed in the searing pain of the orange flames was her sparkled black gown flowing with each step she took.

* * *

**Vivien Harmon and The Rubber Man**

She stood there peeling the wall paper trying to figure out what was underneath it, only to find part of a mural being covered. Her intentions of uncovering the house to it's original potential were put to a halt when she felt someone moving their hand around her light curled hair. Vivien turned around, her heartbeat accelerating heavily in her ears when she saw no one was there.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something black and mysterious, and for a split second she questioned her sanity. Not knowing what she thought she saw would have a greater impact on her than she would ever imagine.

* * *

**Tate Langdon and Violet Harmon**

It's the way he looks at her when he's releasing her hand, or the ghost of a smile that's resting on his lips. Or the fact that he's going crazy and she's understanding it the best she can. Her lace dress is white with a gray colored cardigan over her pale shoulders, her hair is a perfect shade of dirty blonde and angled beautifully around her face. He wears a brown and white striped sweater, his light hair unkempt and his jeans are filled with holes, along with the converse sneakers on his feet that are dirty and a darker gray than her cardigan.

She doesn't want to leave him, but she knows she doesn't have a choice.

Because the tale of a psychopathic Romeo and a self destructive Juliet is always a fascinating thing.

* * *

**The Harmon Family**

The family photo on the mantel is professional and elegant. Violet is by her father's feet, her hands folded in her lap. She is looking at the camera with an expression of curiosity The house was starting to affect her but she masked it very well.

Ben is in a chair, his black pants mark free and his white shirt crisp and pressed for the occasion. His arms are resting on the sides, and his face is frigid, his mouth holds not a smile, nor a frown, he is simply existing in his charade of a perfect family. Knowing deep inside, he broke under the house's strength and he doesn't like re-living it.

Standing behind Ben is Vivien, her hands resting tense on his shoulder blades as she feels him flex beneath her touch. Her dress hugs her slim frame and her heels seem to dent the wood by how she is standing with such animosity towards the camera, or maybe it's really herself. She doesn't smile either, because she sees no reason too. Her marriage has failed, and her husband crumbles under their vows and promises, and tries to fix himself by being persuaded into infidelity

Her world was bleak and dreary, as she saw no real way out. She reflects on life each time she looks into the glass holding the portrait in that fragile frame, along with seeing a few ghosts of the Murder House in the background.

Nothing is safe.

Not even a secret.

**So I came up with this one-shot because my friend actually showed me the promo of their family portrait on youtube. I also wanted to write this because I heard that they are bringing old actors back from season one, along with having EVAN PETERS/SARAH PAULSON back for a third season! and I am seriously hoping for some more Taissa and Evan love, no matter what characters they play!**

**So, review if you would like :)**

**Thanks!**


End file.
